


It Started With a Note... - Roronoa Zoro x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense (I guess), office!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a note, sweet and short, then it turn into multiple notes all lovable. By the sixteenth note, things took a sudden turn. Now between the sick and twisted notes as well as strange phone calls, [Your Name] doesn't know how much longer she can keep her sanity.</p><p>Note: Inspired by other fanfictions I have read.</p><p>One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda<br/>You belong to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

How did it all start? Well, if you had to guess, you would say that it all started when you had received that very first note…

It was relatively early in the morning when you had arrived at work, feet dragging down the hall between the many cubicles of the office you worked in. Tiredly looking all around you at the very few employees that were already in their seats and typing away at their computers while more were still spilling in through the front door of the first level. Clutched in your hand was a styrofoam cup filled to the brim with freshly brood coffee you had poured for yourself from the breakroom. You gave a slight nod of greeting at your fellow coworkers who you stared at with half-lidded eyes. Once you finally made it to your cubical, you came to a halt at the entrance of your workspace when you spotted the folded-up piece of paper that gently rested on top of your empty desk.

“What in the world…?” you muttered, voice trailing off near the end as you sat your cup of coffee down along with your purse and workbag that held your laptop and some important paperwork that still needed to be turned in. Sitting down in your office chair, you were quick to snatch up the piece of paper, turning it around in your hand as you stared at it. There was no name or address written on it or any real indicator of who had left the piece of paper on your desk at all. You were quick to assume that the note had to be for you seeing how it had been placed on your desk and already you were starting to unfold it. Owlishly blinking your eyes as you read over the neatly written sentence.

**_“Your beauty shines like no other, the way your voice makes my heart beat quickly within my chest and cause my knees to grow weak brings me nothing but joy.”_ **

You felt your cheeks immediately flare up in embarrassment as you folded the note back up and pressed it against your chest—similar to how a school girl would upon receiving a love letter. ‘ _Sweet_ ’ was the one word that came to mind as you let a wide smile grace your lips. Quickly unfolding the note once again, you started to read and reread the words written out over and over. Once the embarrassment and excitement had calmed down, you realized that you didn’t quite recognize the handwriting at all. You’ve worked in this building for over two years now and had become well acquainted with everyone who worked on your floor handwriting—both the good and the bad.

You became lost in thought for a moment, wondering if the letter had come from someone on one of the higher levels of the building or maybe someone from the floors below your own. The way the sentence flowed smoothly and even sounded a little cheesy made you wonder if a certain lovestruck cook had been the one to write it. But, quickly thought that impossible as you remembered the blond worked at the restaurant across the street. You doubted he would have been able to sneak into the office just to give you a note. Especially when you take into consideration that the man was a womanizer.

Leaning back in your office chair, you closed your eyes in thought. Luffy? No, the man may have been sweet and strangely enough had nice handwriting, but he was awful when it came to romantic things. You found yourself ranking through the many names of your male coworkers, dismissing each and everyone for one reason or another. “You know, if the boss catches you slacking off, he’ll throw a fit” a calm and delicate voice piped up from the entrance of your cubical.

“Hm?” you hummed, peeking an eye open to find Robin standing there with a stack of papers bundled up inside a folder in her arms. She was the personal secretary of the boss and was a very good friend of yours. “Is that so? Do you plan on ratting me out?” you asked, stretching your arms upwards and back as you gave the woman a wide smile.

“Maybe” was all she said with a smile of her own before she disappeared down the hall and back towards the elevator that she would be taking up to the top floor where her office was located. With a shake of your head, you pulled open your desk drawer and dropped the note inside before gently closing it, so it wouldn't make too loud of a sound.

“Well, time to get to work” you said, cracking your fingers as you reached down for your workbag and pulled out your laptop.

-Later-

Gently rubbing your eyes, you flickered your gaze away from the document that you had been typing up and towards the small digital clock located at the bottom right corner of your computer screen. Pleased to find that it was already time for your lunch break. “[Your Name]!” you jumped at Nami’s sudden loud voice as both she and Vivi stood at the entrance of your cubical. Both held their bags in their hands as one peered in at you with a shy smile and the other had her hands on her hips. “Let’s go, you promised you’d have lunch with Vivi and me” the orange haired woman huffed impatiently as she narrowed her eyes at you.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist” you rolled your eyes as you pushed away from your desk, quickly saving your work and shutting your computer down. Grabbing your purse as you stood and stretched your limbs out, you joined up with the two women. “So, I guess we’re eating at the Baratie again” you said.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we? It’s just across the street” Nami smiled as she took the lead while you three walked down the hall. Heels lightly clicking against the floor as both you and Vivi tried to keep up with her.

“That place is so expensive though, why do you keep eating there? I thought you didn’t like spending money” you pointed out, peering into every cubical you passed by. Some where empty and others still had their occupants sitting inside, working away at whatever assignment they had been given.

“I do, but I think you already know the answer as to why I like going there” Nami gave a devilish smile as she looked back at you with a wink. You stared at her for a few minutes in thought before a sudden realization hit you as your lips formed a circular shape. ‘ _Oh, that’s right, she goes there for the discount he always gives her_ ’ you shook your head as you started to think of a certain blond-haired chef. Sanji was a good man and an excellent cook, but sometimes you wondered why he hadn’t been fired yet for all the discounts he gave to every beautiful woman that walked through those restaurant doors. Hell, you’ve seen him give some of the meals away for free sometimes, paying for them with his own salary.

With a small sigh, you smiled as you three reached the elevators. The second you entered one, a small shiver ranked up your spine as you had the sudden feeling that someone was drilling holes into the back of your head. Turning around, you caught the gaze of a pair of steel colored eyes staring you down before the elevator doors fully shut and begun its descent.

-Later-

Yawning, you shut your laptop down once more and started to put everything away as you gathered up your things. You could already hear everyone else around you start to do the same thing as they prepared for the end of the work day and make their way back home to their pets, family, or nothing at all expect an empty home. Standing, you straightened out your dress shirt and flattened out the crinkles in your skirt before looking towards your closed desk drawer. Wondering if you should bring the note along with you, but soon shook your head as you exited out of your cubical and out into the hallway. Ready to go home.

“[Your Name]!” you groaned as someone suddenly slammed into your body, their arms wrapping tightly around you. Stumbling forward, you paled as you felt your heels give out underneath you and painful twist your feet from the sudden action. But, you held strong and kept your balance as not to fall face first onto the floor.

“Hello, Luffy” you grunted out as you stared down at the raven-haired man that was clinging to you. His arms were wrapped tightly around your person while his chin rested against your chest as he held you in place. “Hey guys” you said when you took note of the three other coworkers that stood there, snickering at the scene in front of them. “Now, exactly what is it you wanted, Luffy?” you asked as you directed your attention back towards the man clinging to you.

“We’re heading out to get drinks and wanted to know if you’d like to come along” Zoro was the one to answer your questioned, his smooth voice causing goosebumps to appear on your skin upon hearing it. Keeping your attention directed on Luffy, you watched as he excitedly nodded his head, confirming that what the moss haired man had said was true. You opened your mouth, eyes quickly flashing with hesitation as you looked between the four men that all stared at you with hopeful stares before finally, you heaved a sigh and shook your head.

“Sorry, I can’t tonight, I’m going to be busy.”

“Watching random videos online ‘til midnight is not busy work” Usopp said, sheepishly smiling as you shot him a glare before slowly smiling yourself. Struggling a little, you pried Luffy’s arms off you and turned away from the group, raising a hand as a way to silently say bye.

“In my book it does, see you all tomorrow and don’t go getting too drunk, you hear?” you called back, chuckling at the chimes of “bye” and “yes ma’am” that reached your ears. Entering one of the elevators, it didn’t take you long to reach the bottom floor with a few other coworkers and exit the building. Quickly walking to your car and climbing into the driver’s seat as you were excited to get home. Once you were comfortably situated and ready to leave, you watched as Luffy and the others passed by, all of them waving at you as they walked by your car and towards their own. You returned the gesture before finally started up your vehicle and drove off.


	2. Chapter Two

You groaned at the sound of your alarm clock going off, grabbing the pillow underneath you, you pulled it out and placed it over your face. Loudly moaning in irritation straight into it as you laid there for a few seconds. Now regretting the fact that you had stayed up an extra hour late last night to watch cat videos, which had you wondering how you ended up on that side of YouTube last night again. Despite trying to smother yourself with your pillow in an attempt to block out the screaming alarm clock, you found that the rectangular box wasn’t going to cease until you did something. Huffing, you rolled over towards the side of your bed where the alarm clock was located and slammed your hand down on top of it over and over until you finally found the switch to turn it off.

When the machines loud screeches came to a halt, the room was finally bathed in peaceful silence that had you sighing in relief. Slowly you sat up, barely finding the energy to push yourself to stand as your eyelids started to fall shut once more and your body attempted to fall back down onto your bed. It wasn’t until your body decided to change course and fall forward towards the floor did you finally start moving and began to prepare for the day.

-Later-

You hummed a small tune as you boredly scrolled through your phone while eating breakfast that mainly consisted of a bowl of cereal and nothing else, and sipped at the instant coffee you had prepared just a few moments ago. It wasn't strong or nearly as great as the coffee at your workplace—that you were sure to get a cup of once you got there for that extra boost. Quickly finishing off the last of your breakfast and coffee, you dumped both dishes into the sink as a reminder that they would need to be washed the second you got home. With one last check around the house to make sure everything was off and locked before finally you left the house and got into your car. Keeping both hands on the wheel as you drove down the street, going a little over the speed limit due to the lack of cars that were out on the road.

You couldn’t help but let your mind start to wonder a little as you thought back to the note from yesterday that was still probably in your desk drawer. ‘ _Will I get another one? Probably not, that might have been a one-time thing and it probably wasn’t even for me to begin with_ ’ you bitterly thought. There really hadn’t been a name on it that specified who the note was for and since you didn’t recognize the handwriting you could deduce that someone that didn’t work on your floor had just probably misdelivered the note. Such a thing had happened before with another employee when their husband had accidentally put flowers on Luffy’s desk instead of his wife’s, you couldn’t help but laugh a little at the memory.

Then another thought struck you, one that was petite as you found yourself wondering if the note had been left on your desk to distract you. Things have been tensed at the office since you and a few other employees found yourselves now fighting for the chance at getting a promotion. The boss said that he would be promoting one employee at the end of the year and said employee would move up a floor as well as get extra pay. Did you need the money? Not really, but it would have been nice to have the cash laid off to the side in case something was to happen.

Would you ever take it from someone who really needed it? No, you could never bring yourself to selfishly take money from someone who was in dire need of it. But, none of the other employees you were competing against had come out and admitted that they really needed the promotion yet. So, you found no use in backing down. Once your car was parked in its designated parking spot, you leaned back in your seat and started to rub at your eyes—already feeling tired.

You decided it was best not to think too much on the note and pushed it to the back of your mind as you entered the building. Walking through the main floor, you waved at the two lower secretaries that sat behind their desks. You weren’t really sure what they did because unlike Robin, they didn’t really have to go off and run tasks for the boss. All you could figure was that they were meant to tell the raven-haired woman or boss in advance that he had a visitor or that someone suspicious was hanging around the building. They barely seemed to pay any attention to you as you entered one of the elevators and pressed the button for your floor.

Just before the doors fully closed, two hands reached out and stopped them as you were then greeted by two familiar faces—Law and Zoro—entering the elevator. Both stood on either side of you as one of them pressed the exact same button you had pressed just moments ago. You had expected Law to be at the office this early in the morning, but you were quite surprised to see the moss haired worker here. He was known for coming in at the last minute, always cutting it close. If you remember correctly, Luffy had once mentioned to you that the man was quite terrible with directions or something along those lines.

You gave the two a nod of acknowledgment before facing forward and staring ahead at the metal doors that slipped shut as the elevator started to move. “So, you’re here early” you were the first one to break the silence as you attempted to strike up a conversation. Law didn’t say a word—in fact, he barely even glanced your way—while Zoro’s head perked up and he cast a side glance towards you.

“Yeah, well Nami said I need to start heading in early instead of cutting it close like I always do. Said I’d get fired or something like that if the boss found out” the moss haired man said, a light blush dusting over his cheeks as he looked away from you. “Not my fault the building seems to keep changing its location” he grumbled, causing you to raise an eyebrow before shaking your head and letting silence engulf the three of you once more. Once the elevator reached its destination and the doors open, you said a small bye to the two men and started to make your way towards the break room.

Only to halt in your steps to peer back the second you heard the sound of footsteps following close behind you. “Zoro? Are you getting coffee as well?” you curiously asked, watching the moss haired man nod his head as his footsteps fell into sync with your own.

“Yeah, it’s usually the first thing I get when I come in.”

“Huh, didn’t know that. Then again, you do usually come in late” you said, mumbling the last part to yourself. “Um, so how did things go at the bar last night?” you asked, feeling a little nervous as you tried to strike up a conversation with the man.

“Good, though we did get kicked out after a while” he responded.

“Let me guess, Usopp and Luffy somehow caused it” you said, snickering as you listened to Zoro grunt before nodding his head.

“They brought Chopper along with us as well since you wouldn’t come” he suddenly said as you both entered the break room and made your way over to the coffee machine where a fresh batch of coffee was already made. You sent Robin a small wave when you spotted her seated at the breakroom table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. You assumed that the boss hadn’t shown up yet.

“Really? Never took the little guy as a drinker” you said, thinking of the small man that served as the company’s personal doctor. Chopper was a very short man with wild brown hair and unique oxen colored eyes. Even for how young he was, he had proven himself to be an amazing doctor that took you by surprise the first time you had met him. Zoro only grumbled his response as he poured two cups of coffee into the provided styrofoam cups that were stacked beside the coffee machine. “Thanks” you smiled as the moss haired man offered you a cup and watched you take a small sip of it before taking a seat at the table across from Robin.

“Surprise to see him here early” Robin said as you both watched the man wave bye before exiting the breakroom and leaving you both alone.

“I know, it’s weird” you muttered in agreement as you decided to stay and chat with the raven-haired woman instead of returning to your cubical with your cup of coffee like you normally would. As the minutes ticked by, it wasn’t long before you downed the rest of your drink—that had become cold due to your long chat with Robin—and bid the older woman goodbye before heading off towards your cubical. As you passed by the other cubicles, you peered into each one—some empty and some full—before finally stopping at the entrance of one of them and peering inside at its occupant. Your hand immediately shot up to cover your mouth to muffle your giggle. He hadn’t been there for very long and already Zoro was passed out asleep at his desk with his face pressed against the keyboard.

His coffee cup sat beside him, still full and already starting to turn cold as he snoozed away. “Dork” you chucked with a small shake of your head as you continued on your way before stumbling backward when you suddenly ran into a strong chest.

“Watch where you’re going, imbecile!” a deep, masculine voice snapped.


End file.
